Austin's Alright Right?
by candycat85
Summary: A man holds up Sonic Boom, and Austin takes a shot for Ally. Will he live? How can Ally ever repay him? Auslly. Multi-chap.
1. A Confrontation

Ally's POV

"Last day of school, woohoo!" shouted Austin. He turned and tossed his notebook into the trash. I rolled my eyes and laughed. The four of us sat in Sonic Boom. It was so hot outside, so I was glad for the air conditioning.

"Austin, don't get too excited about that...it's not like you won't be doing work this summer." said Trish. "You have a lot of concerts coming up..."

"You booked me some summer concert? Awesome!" said Austin.

I laughed. "Trish did her job? Shocker..." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Well this one coming up isn't just any concert...it's a beach concert for Austin's birthday!" she said.

"Sweet!" said Dez.

"But my birthday's not for two weeks.." said Austin.

"I know, and so is the concert." said Trish. "It just takes a lot of planning."

"Cool.." said Austin. "Hey Ally, let's go work on some songs..we should have a whole new set list for the concert.."

"Good idea.." I said.

"I wanna watch..I can film you guys at work use it in a birthday video I'm making for Austin.." said Dez.

"Thanks, buddy." said Austin.

"Well I can't hang out." said Trish. "I work at the magazine store and I wanna work late tonight."

"Why?" I asked.

"To be the first one to read tomorrow's issue of Cheetah Beat...maybe you or Austin's on the cover.." said Trish. She left.

"Bye.." I said.

"No..like this.." said Austin. He placed his hand on mine and guided me to the right keys. "That sounds way better..right?" I blushed.

"Yep that's great..." I said.

"I've filmed enough of this..." said Dez. "I wanna get a shot of something exciting.."

"Oh, I know!" said Austin. He stood up and moved to the middle of the room. He started dancing and Dez filmed it.

Austin was a great dancer, and it was fun watching him. After a while he collapsed of the couch. "Ok..I'm exhausted.." he said.

"Ok..cut!" Dez turned off his camera.

"Are you too tired to keep working?" I asked. Austin didn't respond. I looked over at him. His eyes were closed. I rolled my eyes.

"Now what?'' I asked.

"Let's watch Zaliens 4!" said Dez.

"Cool!" Austin said, as he sat up. I didn't care for those movies, but I decided to stay and watch too. I loved spending time with Austin, and maybe I'll get inspired for more lyrics.

We sat in the dark watching the movie. After we finished it, Austin and Dez insisted we watch the one after it. I wouldn't have agreed, but I really liked the seating arrangements. Austin and I were sitting so close. I was leaning into him slightly, and he had his arm around me.

I felt myself start to drift off. I closed my eyes and rested my head on Austin's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. After a while I heard a banging. It was steady and loud. I sat up.

"What was that noise?" I asked. Dez paused the movie and we all looked at each other.

"I don't know..maybe Trish?" Austin said. He got off the couch and went to the door.

"Be careful, wait for us." I said. Dez and I followed him out the door.

Austin crept down the stairs with us right behind him. I peered around him and gasped. A tall man in dark clothes was in the store. He was beating a hammer against the lock on the door. I felt afraid. I turned to run back upstairs but stopped when the man yelled.

"Don't move!" he ordered. His voice was gruff. "Get over here, and keep your hands up!" He pulled out a gun. I felt my blood run cold. Was this a robbery? We held our hands up and walked down to the middle of the store. The man approached us. He held the gun steady.

"Back against the wall!" he ordered. We backed up against the wall. "Give me your phones..." he said. We obeyed. He placed our phones on the floor and smashed them. My heart was pounding, I've never been so scared.

"Please, is it money you want?" I asked.

"Quiet! I've been watching you..." The man spoke to Austin. "You're pretty famous...I could get a ransom for you.." No. No...

"You two..over there!" The man ordered me and Dez to move. We moved to the other side of the room. "Don't you dare try anything..." said the man. "Or I'll blow blondie's brains out!" Dez whimpered. The man turned back to Austin. He started talking to him. I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"I hope Austin doesn't get Stockholm syndrome.." I said.

"What's that?" asked Dez. "Is it contagious?"

"It's when you start to sympathize with the person holding you hostage..." I said.

"I swear, I don't know!" said Austin.

"Don't test me boy..." said the man. He raised the gun at Austin. I wanted to scream. Austin can't die..

"Ally..look.." Dez whispered. I looked over at where he pointed. The hammer that the man had used to bend the lock now lay abandoned.

"Dez, don't risk it.." I said, but it was too late. Dez crawled over to the hammer. He picked it up.

The man turned around. I was momentarily relieved that he was leaving Austin alone. All my fear came back when he pointed the gun at me.

"Leave her alone.." said Austin.

"Shut up!" said the man. "I told you not to try anything!"

He pulled the trigger.

"Ally!" I heard Austin yell. He slammed into me and tackled me to the ground. I looked up just in time to see Dez hit the man in the side of the head with the hammer. The man collapsed. He dropped the gun and it slid across the floor. Dez picked up the gun and pointed it at the man. His hands were shaking.

"I know how to use this..." Dez said in a semi-threatening tone.

"Out..of..bullets.." the man said before passing out.

"Is he...dead?" I asked. Dez checked his pulse.

"No." he said.

I heard a soft whimper. I turned to Austin. He was curled up on his side next to me.

"Austin..you saved me.." I said. His hands were on his lower stomach.

"Had..to..protect you.." he gasped. I crawled over to him and moved his hands. I cried out. He was bleeding. He was shot.

"Austin's been shot! Call 911!" I screamed. Dez jumped up and ran to the door. I started crying. The lock was bent so he couldn't open the door. He grabbed the hammer and smashed the glass. He ran out the door as glass rained down.

I looked back down at Austin. I moved his head into my lap.

"You're gonna be okay.." I said. His breathing was shallow.

"Getting..dizzy.." he said. I was crying hard.

"Austin you can't leave me...you're gonna be okay.." I said, but I wasn't sure I believed it.

"Sing..." said Austin. I wiped my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Sing to me.." he said. He was staring off into the distance. His shirt was stained with blood and it was starting to pour out onto the floor. I began to sing softly, the first thing I could think of..

_What would I give to live where you are.._

_What would I pay to stay here beside you.._

_What would I do to see you smiling at me..._

Dez's POV

I ran as fast as I could. It was late so all of those shops were closed. It was so dark. The only sound came from the water in the fountain. I had to find help...Austin could be dead.. Trish! I remembered she was working late. I ran as fast as I could to the magazine store.

"Trish!" I screamed. I banged on the door. "Help! Help!" I banged harder.

I heard the door unlock and Trish opened the door. "What are you yelling about?" she asked.

"Call 911!" I yelled. "A man shot Austin!" her face went pale. She ran back inside and I followed her. She grabbed the phone on the desk and called the police.

"My friend's been shot!"

Ally's POV

I heard siren's grow louder. I looked down at Austin. I'd taken off my jacket and pressed it to his wound. I brushed the hair out of his eyes and caressed his face. His eyes were closed, but he was still breathing.

Trish and Dez ran in through the shattered door.

"Is he okay?!" asked Trish. I started crying again.

"He's breathing.." I said. "He saved my life..."

The paramedics and police arrived. They broke down the doors and loaded Austin onto a stretcher.

"What about him?" Dez pointed to the man. The man stirred and opened his eyes. I gasped. The police grabbed him and handcuffed him. The paramedics put Austin in the ambulance.

"You kids coming?" asked one of the paramedics.

"Yes." we all said without hesitation. We climbed in the back of the ambulance.

The medics hooked IVs up to Austin.

"Will he be okay?" asked Dez.

"It's hard to say.." said the medic. I moved next to Austin's head.

"You'll be okay..you'll be okay.." I said as the ambulance started moving. The sirens blared. "You can't leave me..."


	2. Wakey, wakey

Ally's POV

As soon as we arrived at the hospital, people came out and wheeled Austin into the ER. "We need to get this boy into operation, stat!" said a doctor. They pushed him into an operating room. A nurse came over to us.

"Are you with Austin Moon?" she asked.

"Yes, how is he?" I asked.

"He's in critical condition. He's in surgery now and it'll be a few hours before he's out." she said.

I felt my blood run cold again. My knees felt weak. I needed to sit down. It was too late. I felt my knees give out and I swayed. I thought I would pass out, but Dez caught me.

"Are you okay, Ally?" Trish asked me.

"No.." I started crying hard. "This is all my fault...He took the shot for me...it should have been me.."

"Don't say that!" said Dez. "It was my fault for moving from where told us to stay..I'm the reason he pointed the gun at you.."

"What the hell happened anyways?" asked Trish. We told her the story. Both Trish and the nurse listened intently. "That's insane...and you have no idea who this guy was..or what he wanted?" asked Trish. I shook my head.

"Can I talk to you kids?" asked someone. I turned to see a police officer.

"What is it officer?" asked Dez. "Hey cool badge.."

"Can you tell me everything that happened, every detail you can recall.." he said. So we told the story again. Well, Dez did. I couldn't again.

"Alright that's all I needed...you might want to take a seat." said the cop.

"Actually..'' said the nurse. "You kids might want to head home and get some rest. You can come back tomorrow at one to visit your friend. We've already contacted his parents and they'll be here then too.."

So we left. I had no idea how I was gonna sleep tonight. As we walked down the hospital hallway I started crying again. What is he never makes it? What if I never get to tell him...

"Don't cry Ally.." said Trish. "Austin's gonna be okay..."

"But what if he's not?!" I almost yelled. I turned to them. How could they be so sure? Sure, I was telling Austin he would be okay, but what did I know?

"What if he dies?!" I said. Trish gasped.

"Ally..." she said. She put her hand on my shoulder. "We have to stay strong...for Austin."

"Easy for you to say! You weren't there.." I said. I was starting to shake. I felt sick. "What if he doesn't make it..and I never get to tell him.."

"Tell him what?" asked Trish. Dez looked interested too.

"Nothing.." I said. I turned away from them and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm going home.." I went down to the nurse's station to borrow their phone. I dialed my father's cell number with shaky hands. If it was almost midnight now, then my dad would still be asleep, because he's only an hour behind where he's at for a convention.

"Hello?" answered my dad in a groggy voice,

"Dad, it's me.." I said. He immediately became alert.

"Ally, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Uh..there's been an accident...a man came in the store with a gun.." I said.

"What?! Are you okay!?" He asked.

"I'm...i'm..okay..but...Austin wasn't so lucky.." I said. My voice was cracking.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"The guy shot Austin..." I said. I was crying now. "I'm at the hospital..and Austin's in surgery."

"I'm coming home.." said my dad. I didn't try to argue with him.

"Can you get a flight out this late?" I asked.

"I'll try...I'll call you when I land." he said.

"You can't...my phone broke.." I said.

"Well I'll be there asap.." he said. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said. I hung up.

One of the nurses gave me a tissue. I wiped my eyes. This was the worst day of my life. I took a cab home. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, but I set my watch alarm for one o'clock anyways. I took a shower and crawled into bed. I wanted to write but I'd left my book at the store. I hope the police didn't take it when they raided the place.

I felt so alone. Sure, my friends were upset too, but I still felt alone. I kept wondering what would happen if Austin didn't make it. What would I do? Quit music? Probably. He'd die never knowing the truth...that I love him. I love him with all my heart, and I have for a long time.

I laid in the dark for a while. I wanted to fall asleep but I couldn't. I just kept reliving the moment when the man pulled the trigger. The way Austin tackled me and took the shot. I started crying softly in the dark.

I woke up at ten the next morning. I don't know how I even managed to sleep. I decided to dress nice to see Austin. I wore a blouse and a floral skirt. I decided to act positive. Austin would make it...he had to. I curled my hair and put on make-up and perfume.

"Today is a new day..." I told my reflection. I took a cab to the hospital.

When I got there it was only eleven. I asked one of the nurses about Austin.

"He's gonna be okay." said the nurse. "He got out of surgery last night..he's asleep now. You'll be able to see him at one."

"Thank you, thanks a lot.." I said. I wanted to do something nice for him now that I knew he was okay. I went down to the gift shop. There was a lot of cards, flowers and other gifts. I chose some orange and yellow ones. I know boys didn't really like flowers, but Austin was different.

I wanted something nice to write on the card. Something that'll make him think of me.

I chickened out and wrote something lame.

**Austin, thanks for saving my life. You're my hero...I really mean it. -Love Ally. **

I took the flowers back upstairs to the waiting room. I sat anxiously checking my watch.

"Are you here to see Austin Moon?" asked a voice. I looked up to see a girl. She looked about my age. She was wearing a Yu-Gi-Oh t-shirt. I only recognized it because Austin and Dez used to play that together.

"Uh..yes I am." I said.

"I'm Alex. I'm Austin's doctor's daughter...I just couldn't believe it when mom said the Austin Moon came in here last night..." she said.

''Uh..yeah..so you're a fan?" I asked.

"Sort of.." said Alex. "I mean I've heard his stuff on the radio..he's pretty good."

"Yea..he's amazing.." I said.

"Y'know..you don't have to wait till one to see him..I can let you in his room early." said Alex.

"But isn't that against the rules?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Who cares? You wanna see your boyfriend, right?" she asked. Austin was not my boyfriend but I didn't correct her. I nodded.

"Follow me.." she said. I followed her to Austin's room. We went inside.

I gasped. Austin looked so small and fragile, which was saying something because he wasn't a small person. He had an IV in his arms, and he was sleeping.

"I'm gonna leave you alone..maybe if you talk to him he'll wake up." said Alex.

"Thank you.." I said.

"No problem.." she said. She left and closed the door. I placed the flowers on the bedside table. I sat down next to the bed. I took Austin's hand in mine.

"Austin..can you hear me?" I asked. He didn't say anything. I squeezed his hand. "Austin.." I said. Nothing. He must be pretty medicated. I decided to talk to him anyways because maybe he could hear me. "Austin..thank you so much for saving me...you're my hero..I can never ever repay you.."

I rubbed his hand gently. "I don't know what I'd do without you..." I was silent for a while. I watched his breath and sleep. After a while the silence was broken by my watch beeping. It was one. As if one cue, Austin's door opened and people flooded in. It was Dez, Trish, Austin's parents and my dad.

"Dad.." I said, standing up.

"Hey I just got in..my plane was delayed cuz of the rain..." he crossed the room with some difficulty and hugged me.

"How'd you get in before us?" asked Dez. I blushed.

"I uh.." I started. Dez gasped.

"You broke the rules! You came in before visiting hours.." said Dez.

"Who cares?" asked Trish.

"Yea..who cares.." I said.

Mrs. Moon went to Austin's bed side and bent down next to him. "Oh my poor baby...Can you hear me?" she asked.

"I think he can hear us..but he won't wake up." I said.

"That's cuz you guys are doing it wrong.." said Trish. She went to Austin's side.

"Austin! Get up!" screamed Trish. Nothing.

"Okay..now you're all doing it wrong.." said Dez. He pushed past me and poked Austin's arm. "Austin..wake up we've got pancakes.." Austin groaned. Everyone gasped. Austin slowly opened his eyes.

"Pancakes...where?" he asked groggily.

Austin! You're awake!" I said happily. I didn't care that literally everyone was in the room. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He turned bright red.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're at the hospital...that guy shot you.." said Dez.

"He did? Damn.." said Austin.

"Don't you remember?" asked Austin's dad, ignoring his swear.

"Not really...I mean I remember that guy asking me where the safe was..but I told him I didn't know what he meant.." said Austin.

"Wait a minute..." said my dad. "He asked you about a safe?"

"Yea..." said Austin.

"How did he know about the safe?" said my dad.

"He said he'd been watching us..." I said.

"What a creep.." said Trish. "I'm glad the cops got him..."

"I need to go.." said my dad. "I have to talk to the police..and unpack." he looked uneasy.

"Alright...see you at home." I said. Dad shook Austin's hand.

"Thank so much son..you saved Ally's life.." he said before leaving.

"Well we've got to go too.." said Austin's mom. "We have to close up the store, and Dr. Webber wanted to speak to us."

"Hey..mom.." said Austin.

"Yes, sweetie?" she said.

"Can you stop by the house and bring me something?" he asked.

"Sure, anything..what is it?" she asked. He motioned for her to come closer.

"Bring me Dougie the dolphin..please.." he whispered.

"Sure sweetie...we'll be back soon.." she said as they left.

It was now just the four of us. The last time we were all together alone was yesterday. We were celebrating the last day of school. That seems like a lifetime ago now.

"How are you feeling buddy?" asked Dez. He pulled out his camera and started filming Austin. Despite his current position, Austin was still as spotlight crazy as ever.

"I'm alright.." he said. he tried to sit up then stopped. He winced and closed his eyes.

"Does it hurt?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yea..kinda.." he said. I could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"I'll go get Dr. Weber..'' said Trish.

"I'll come too..I wanna get a snack.." said Dez. They left.

"Austin..I need to talk to you.." I said. Before he could respond, the door opened and the doctor walked in with Trish and Dez.

"Ah..Mr. Moon, you're awake." said Dr. Webber. She checked her clipboard. "Feeling pain?" she asked. "Kinda.." Austin said.

"Well that's to be expected..I'm afraid it's worse than we previously thought.." Dr. Webber said.

**To be continued...**


	3. A Small Problem

"What do you mean?" asked Austin. He sounded scared.

"Well..according to the x-rays...while the bullet hit you it didn't hit any organs..but it tore the tissue is several places, before hitting your hip bone.." said Dr. Webber.

"Well what does all that mean?" asked Austin.

"It means you'll have trouble with your leg..if you want to walk and dance again..you'll have to have another surgery, and take physical therapy.." said Dr. Webber.

"Ugh..." Austin groaned. "But that stinks! I need to be able to walk and run and dance..I'm already bored from just sitting here for this long..." I knew how he must feel. Austin was not the type of person to sit still for more than five minutes..let alone hours.

"When is his surgery?" I asked.

"In about an hour.." said Dr. Webber. She smiled at us. "You can stay with Austin for a little while longer and then we'll take him in for surgery. she left the room. We were all silent.

"Cookie?" dez asked, holding out a package of cookies.

"Oh..yum!" Austin reached for one. I slapped his hand away.

"You can't eat before surgery..'' I said. He laid back and groaned.

"This sucks.." his said. "My side hurts..and I don't wanna do any physical therapy.."

The door opened and Austin parents came in.

"Hey honey.." said Mrs. Moon. She handed Austin Dougie. Austin put the stuffed toy under the covers. "We spoke to your doctor and she says you have another surgery.."

"Ugh.." Austin groaned again. "I hate this...I'm so bored.."

"I know it's hard, but I'm just so glad you're okay.." she said.

Dr. Webber came back in. "We've got to get Austin into surgery now..."

"We'll be back as soon as we can, buddy.." said Dez as we all filed out of the room. I felt a little bad, I hadn't been able to talk to him like I'd wanted.

"I'm gonna go back to Sonic Boom. I've got some stuff to take care of.." I told Trish and Dez. We said goodbye and I walked out. It was very hot outside. I sighed. I didn't have any money for a cab or a bus so I walked all the way to the mall. As I approached Sonic Boom I gasped. There was caution tape across the doors, which were still broken.

I stepped over the tape and went inside. I went up to the practice room. I grabbed my book. I slowly looked around. Our movie was still paused on the TV. Everything was just as we left it. I went back downstairs.

"Dad?" I called. No answer. I went to his office. I wasn't allowed to go in there, so I just knocked. "Dad?" I asked. He must have went home. Even though mall security was up higher more now than ever, I was still worried about the place. On my way out I turned off all the light and shut the broken door. I stepped back over the tape and walked home.

I thought about Austin. He looked so precious in his hospital bed. He really was my hero. I wanted to talk to him so bad..I just had to tell him my real feelings. It didn't matter how afraid I was...He disserved the truth. I walked up my driveway and went inside.

I walked down the hall to my dad's room and paused outside the door. I heard the shower running. I decided we'd talk later. I went to my room. Owen gave me a sad look. He can always tell when I'm upset. I fed him and talked to him a little about Austin. He listened intently. He was a great listener.

I flopped face-down on my bed and sighed. I felt so bad for Austin. If he hadn't taken that shot for me..he wouldn't be injured. If I had locked the door...he wouldn't be injured. This was all my fault. I began to cry softly.

"The boy I love is suffering..and it's all my fault." I said aloud into my pillow.

"Ally?" It was my dad. I rolled over onto my back. I wondered if he heard me. I blushed slightly.

"Hey dad.." I said. He came in and sat on the bed next to me.

"Ally..I need to talk to you.." he said. I sat up.

''What's wrong?" I asked. He looked very uneasy.

"It's about that man.." said my dad. "When Austin told me he'd asked about the safe..I had my suspicions..then I talked to the cops..and now I know for sure.."

"Know what?" I asked. I was starting to get scared.

"I know who that man was...he applied for a job at the store a few months ago. I even trained him a little. But then I saw him stealing money from the register and safe...I let him go without pressing charges.." my dad said softly.

"What?" I asked. My voice was rising slightly. "So you just let some creep get off scott free? That guy's been watching us! He knew all about Austin's fame and he said he was gonna hold him for ransom! We could have died!" I started crying. My dad held me close.

"I know..it's terrible..I should have said something when this first happened.'' said my dad.

"No. This isn't your fault." I said. "It's mine. I didn't lock the door, that's how the guy got in..."

"Well we can't change the past..I'm just glad no one was hurt worse than they were..but I will make some changes." he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Security." he said. "We're getting an alarm..and more employees..I don't want you kids there alone anymore.." I didn't argue.

"I hate this..I feel so bad for Austin. He's hurt and has to miss all his summer concerts..because of me.." I said.

"This isn't your fault..don't beat yourself up.." said my dad.

"How can he ever forgive me for getting him into this.." I said.

"Hey, he won't blame you..I know it. And if you really love each other, this will only bring you guys closer together." said my dad. I blushed deeply.

"H-how did you know..?" I asked.

"I heard you..musing aloud..and I can tell he loves you..he saved your life..and they way he looks at you..." said my dad.

"Yea well..." I didn't know what to say.

"The hospital is gonna call me when Austin can have visitors again.." he said.

"Good..thanks.." I said. My dad walked to my door.

"I love you, Ally." he said.

"I love you too.." I said.

As soon as my dad closed the door I grabbed my book. I was inspired. I started writing...

_I guess I was wrong, cuz this has always been a love song.._

**Reviews are much appreciated! c: **


	4. Your Lipstick Got Me So Out Of Breath

It was later that night when my dad got the call that Austin was out of surgery and awake. We drove down to the hospital in silence. I was very excited about talking to Austin. I was gonna tell him the truth about how I felt. I wondered if my dad would tell him the truth about the identity of the guy who shot him..

We arrived at the hospital and walked down the hall to Austin's room. My dad knocked on his door. "Come in.." I heard Austin answer. We walked in and I was shocked at what I saw.

Austin sat in a wheelchair in the corner of the room. He was watching the little TV in the corner. He looked over and smiled when he saw us.

"Hey.." he said.

"Why are you in a wheelchair?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound so scared.

"I have to use it to get around..until my hip heals up.." Austin said sadly.

"Well how are you feeling, son?" my dad asked.

"I don't hurt..I have medicine for that..I'm just so bored!" said Austin.

"Uh dad..can I talk to Austin for a minute?" I said.

"Oh sure..I'll just go get some snacks..." he said.

As soon as we were alone, I broke down. I couldn't stand seeing him this way.

"Austin, I'm so sorry this happened to you!" I said. I started crying. "This is all my fault! I shouldn't locked the door. Now you're hurt and you can't walk or dance..."

"Whoa..whoa..calm down.." said Austin. I was covering my face with my hands.

"Ally..I don't blame you...I could never blame you.." he reached up and moved my hands. He softly brushed the tears from my eyes.

"But it is my fault..." I said. I knelt down next to him. It was so strange to tower over him.

"No, it's not! It's no ones fault...except that man's.." he said. Our faces were so close now.

"Austin...I can never thank you enough for saving my life." I said softly. He smiled at me and I felt my heart melt.

"I couldn't let you get hurt..." said Austin.

"It killed me to think you might not make it.." I said.

"I almost didn't..I mean, don't tell anyone...but for a minute I think I was in heaven.." he said seriously.

"What? Really?" I asked, alarmed.

"Yea..I thought I heard an angel singing to me..." he said, looking down. He was blushing.

My eyes lit up. "Austin, that was me singing!" I said, a little too excited.

"It was?" he asked. He seemed relieved.

"Yes...don't you remember..you asked me to sing to you.." I said.

"I don't remember a lot, to be honest." said Austin. "The last thing I remember was knowing I had to save you..I couldn't never forgive myself if you died..cuz.." he trailed off quietly.

"Cuz why?" I asked in a whisper. He was still looking down, not meeting my gaze.

"Austin..you can tell me anything." I said. My hand was shaking as I gripped the arm of his chair. My heart was beating out of my chest.

"Ok..don't freak out.." he said. The next few seconds before he spoke again seemed like an eternity. "I think I'm..I might love you..." I didn't say anything. "a lot.." he added.

"Austin..." I said softly. Was this real? Was this really happening? I felt myself start to cry again.

"Please don't cry.." said Austin. "Everything's gonna be okay..we can just pretend I never said that..." I looked into his eyes. They looked so sad. He really thought I was rejecting him?

"Austin..I." I was interrupted when the door opened and my dad walked in.

"Hey kids.." he said happily. I turned around and glared at him. He seemed to get the message. ''Uh..I think I need another snack.." he said. He left quickly and shut the door.

I turned back around to face Austin. He was slumped over in his wheelchair. I knelt down so we were eye level. His hair was falling into his eyes.

"Austin..I am so glad you told me that.." I said. My voice was growing with excitement, and I fought to keep it steady. "Because, I love you..so much.."

He locked eyes with me. I saw his pupils dilate. His face flushed with color, and his breathing quickened. I'm sure I did all of that too, because I knew what was about to happen. I saw the opportunity and I took it. No more fooling around, I leaned down and crashed his lips onto mine.

God, it was like everything I've always wanted. My entire body felt hot and cold all at once. My heart was slamming fast in my chest. His lips were so soft and warm. I leaned into him, placing my hands on the armrests of his chair. I could feel him tangle his hand in my hair, bringing me closer.

Finally we broke apart. I was gasping for air. I pressed my forehead to his. Both of our faces were flushed. "I love you, Austin." I said. My heart was still pounding. He gave me a small smile. "I love you too.." he said.

I dove back in. I tried to kiss him, but he turned his head away so I only got his cheek. I decided to go with it. I was not gonna give up on this. I started kissing his face. I heard his breath hitch in his throat, so I moved to his neck. I was kissing his soft flash when I felt him tense up.

"We should stop..." he said. I kissed my way up to his ear.

"Why?" I whispered. I nipped lightly as his earlobe.

"Because someone's coming.." he said urgently. I quickly stood up. I smoothed out my skirt just as the door opened.

"Hey you guys.." said Dez as he and Trish walked in. He had his camera and started filming us. "Sorry to interrupt whatever's..going on here..." said Trish.

"Nothings going on!" I said quickly.

"Yea, we weren't doing anything..." said Austin awkwardly.

"Oh really?" Dez asked unconvinced. "You've got lipstick all over your face, man.."

I blushed deeply as Austin sheepishly turned away and wiped at his face with the back of his hand.

"..Anyways..guess who's on the cover of People magazine!" said Trish. She held up a copy of the magazine. Austin was on the cover.

"No way!" said Austin excitedly.

"Let me see that.." I grabbed the magazine. I read the headline aloud. "Popular pop-star gets punctured by pistol.."

"Peculiar.." said Dez. I ignored him.

"I can't believe they're exploiting your accident like that.." I said.

"Let me see.." said Austin. I handed it to him. His eyes lit up as he read the cover. "Oh man..."

"I know, it's terrible.." I said.

"I'm on the cover!" Austin said happily. "And my hair looks great.."

"Austin!" I said. "Don't you care about the way they reported your accident?"

"Not really.." he said honestly. "I'm gonna hold on to this to read later, I need to know what's going on in the outside world..''

"You've only been here a couple of days.." said Trish.

"But it feels like forever!" Austin whined.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in..." said Austin. The door opened to reveal a pretty young woman. She had curly brown hair and freckles.

"Hello Austin." she said. "I'm Chloe..are you ready for your physical therapy?"

"Yea..I guess." He didn't sound particularly interested, though he didn't sound uninterested either.

"Alrighty then.." she said cheerfully. She crossed the room and grabbed the handles of his chair. She wheeled him out slowly. Dez had his camera on her the whole time.

I felt something burning inside of me. Like rage but different. It was jealousy.

"Man..Austin's lucky.." said Dez. "I wouldn't mind getting physical with her..." Trish elbowed him hard. "..Ow.." he said. I felt my blood boil. Why was I so jealous? The physical therapy was required..and Austin had just told me he loved me... Maybe it all goes back to my insecurities.

"Don't get so worked up, Ally." said Trish. Was it that obvious? I realized my fists were clenched. "I'm not worried.." I said in a shaky voice. Just because Austin and I weren't technically dating, and he could do whatever he wanted..didn't mean he would..right?

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Trish.

"Yes, I'm fine!" I snapped. "And I am not worried! I did not just spend five minutes shoving my tongue down his throat, and smearing lipstick on his face..just to be forgotten!" I may have risen my voice more than intended. Trish was staring at me, and Dez looked a little scared.

I turned and marched out of the room. I wasn't worried..of course not. As I walked down the hall, I began to calm down. I began to think rationally again. Austin wouldn't forget me..he loved me. Maybe next time I saw him, he'd ask me to be his girlfriend... I decided that the next time I saw him..he would really fall for me..

**Jealousy and insecurity can make you crazy! Haha, leave me a review and tell me what you thought. The little exchange between Austin and Dez about Austin having lipstick on his face was something I've been wanting to write for a while, I just never knew where to put it in any of my fics lol...**


	5. Here's Looking at You

**A/N: This one goes out to Clo, who's seemed to have gotten herself emotionally attached to this. lol. **

**Also this chapter is the 'M' in the rating.. so read at your own risk. **

Over the next two days I barely saw Austin. I was busy a lot helping my dad fix up the store. Dez helped my dad install new security systems. The place was looking pretty good, especially now that the doors were fixed.

Whenever I had a free moment, I went down to the hospital. The past two times I went, Austin and I weren't alone. Trish and Dez were there. I didn't mind really, I love us all hanging together. But I also really wanted to be alone with him.

All of us would laugh and talk, just like old times. It didn't matter that Austin was either bed-ridden or in a wheel chair. I tried to get close to him. I sat on the edge of his bed, leaning into his good side. I even put my hand on his knee. He either ignored me, or looked slightly uncomfortable.

It was really hurting my feelings. Did he forgot about everything that happened? He said he loved me..Was he just lying? I tried to lock eyes with him, but he was staring intently at Trish. Trish was recounting her latest exploits at her latest job.

"So then I got fired...as usual." said Trish.

"Interesting.." I said quickly. "Uh Trish..do you think you and Dez could do a snack run?" I asked.

"No need!" said Dez. "A cute girl downstairs taught me how to rig the vending machine..I've got tons of snacks.." he dumped a pocket full of snacks on the bed.

"Oh, yummy.." said Austin. He grabbed a candy bar. They all started eating.

"You alright?" Austin asked me through a mouthful of candy. It seemed like the first time he's spoken to me directly in a while.

"Yes..I'm fine I'll be right back..." I got up and left the room.

I walked down the hall to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and I couldn't hold the tears any longer. I put my face in my hands and cried. How could he do this to me? He said he loved me..now he was ignoring me..

I heard someone come out from one of the stalls. I looked up into the mirror and locked eyes with the person. It was Alex, Dr. Webber's daughter. I quickly wiped my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked me.

"Yes..I'm fine." I said.

"Well why aren't you with your boyfriend?" she asked.

"I..needed a snack" I lied.

"But I taught your cute friend how to rig the machine..you've got plenty of snacks.." said Alex.

"I just...wanted to be alone." I said. She nodded.

"Hey, cheer up. Your boyfriend is supposed to be checked out of here sometime before friday." said Alex.

"Yeah..that's a good thing. He's been pretty bored." I said.

"I can imagine.." said Alex. "Well, see you.." she said as she left.

I wiped my eyes clean and went back to the room. Dez was arguing with Trish about something.

"Yes it is!" said Dez.

"No, it's not!" said Trish.

"Uh..hey.." I said as I entered.

"Thank god you're back!" said Austin. "These two are at it again..."

"Oh..so you do notice me..." I said under my breath.

"What?" asked Austin.

"Nothing.." I said. I sat down on a nearby chair. Dez stood up.

"I gotta go..'' he said. "See you later, buddy.."

"I'm leaving too..." said Trish. "I've gotta work today..see ya.." They both left.

Austin and I were alone. My heart sped up. My palms were sweating. I wanted, no, I needed to talk to him.

"Austin.." I said. He spoke up.

"Ally..I think you should go.." said Austin. I felt my heart drop in my chest.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just..I'm tired..and I need to rest." he said. I wanted to scream. I was shaking slightly.

"Ok fine." I said. I was fighting to keep my voice steady. I stood up and left. I slammed the door. I didn't care about any of the other patients.

I stalked down the hall. I was crying again. Why was this happening? Why me? I thought he loved me...I really did. I mean, we kissed. But he did turn his head away...maybe it was just in the heat of the moment. Maybe that's all that was... He didn't really love me..he just wanted to play..tonsil tennis. God..I was so stupid. Maybe he didn't mean it but I did.

I loved him. And it was killing me that he was having regrets. I reached the lobby and looked outside. It was raining. I didn't have an umbrella. I stepped out into the rain. It was summer rain so it was warm. It's still felt cold to me.

I cried all the way home. By the time I got home, my shoes were soaked through. My hair was drenched and plastered to my head, My face was wet with tears and rain. I walked inside. My dad sat on the couch.

"Hey sweetie.." he said.

"I want to die..." I said dramatically. I didn't mean to get into all this. It just slipped out.

"What's wrong, Ally?" asked my dad. He put down the paper he was reading and looked at me.

"..He..he blew me off.." I said. My voice was shaking and I felt close to tears again.

"Oh..god.." My dad jumped up and ran to the kitchen. He came back with a towel. He handed it to me. I wiped my face and hair.

"Did you walk home in the rain? You'll get sick.." my dad said.

"Who cares..my heart is already broken.." I said. I was not the one to vent like this at all.

"Oh..Ally.." said my dad. He hugged me gently. "Do you want me to speak to him? Give him a piece of my mind?" I couldn't help but smile. The image of my dad giving _anyone_ a piece of his mind was slightly comical.

"No..I..I just want to be alone..." I said. ''Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.."

I went up to my room. I got undressed and changed into my nightgown. I brushed out my hair and sat on my bed. I just felt so sad. I could move. I just sat on my bed staring at the floor. I could still remember the way it felt when we kissed. The way his mouth was so hot..the way his hands felt in my hair... Did he really feel regret?

I had to know. I had to know what he was thinking..what was going through that blond head of his. Why did he feel regret? Was it me? Was it him? Maybe he just wasn't ready for a relationship...well then why was he giving me the cold shoulder?

I grabbed my book and started writing like crazy. I had all these feelings I just needed to get out. My pencil was moving feverishly. He would get all of this and an earful tomorrow...

The next morning was bright and sunny. I felt dull and drab. I had wrapped myself up in a sorrowful blanket cocoon in my sleep. I didn't want to move. I wanted to, but at the same time not to face Austin. I knew I had to do it. It was only fair to myself.

I got up and showered. I stayed in the shower for longer than I needed to, just thinking of Austin. Every time I thought of our kiss..I felt so warm. But then I felt freezing cold. I staying in the shower until the water ran as cold as my heart.

I got out and got dressed. It didn't matter what I wore. I was just going to, in the words of my dad, give him a piece of my mind. I wore shorts and an old rolling stones t-shirt. I was halfway out the door when I remembered the shirt used to be Austin's. Oh great.

I walked back to the hospital. My heart was pounding with each step. I walked into the lobby and marched straight to Austin's room. I didn't care if it wasn't visiting hours or not. I flung the door open and gasped. It was empty. The bed was made and the flowers were gone.

I turned around and walked to the nurse's station.

"Um..where's Austin Moon?" I asked. The nurse checked a chart.

"Oh, he checked out last night." she said. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No.." I said, fighting to keep my voice level. "He didn't.."

I ran out of the hospital. I ran all the way to Austin's house. This was getting very tedious. With every minute that I wasn't talking to him, the words were just piling up in my brain. I was saying words in my head that I'd never even write in my book.

I paused outside the front door. I was panting from running. I calmed down enough to knock on the door. Just as my knuckles brushed the wood, the door opened. I jumped back as Mrs. Moon stepped out.

"Oh hi, Ally!" she said. She looked happy.

''Hi.." I said timidly.

"Austin's inside if you wanna see him..." she said. "I've got to head to the mattress store. I'll see you kids later." I watched her get in her car and drive away.

I walked inside. The air conditioning felt nice, as I'd been running for a while. I walked down the hallway to his bedroom. I put my hand on the doorknob. This was it. Did I want to be dramatic? Yes.

I flung the door open. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled. Austin was laying in bed with his guitar. He jumped slightly.

"Ally..what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well I was at the hospital looking for you.." I said. "Because you never told me you were leaving last night!"

"Look, I didn't even know until it was time.." he said. "And by then it was too late to call..."

"Yea? Was it also too late to kiss me and then pretend it never happened?" I yelled. That was lame, yes..but I was mad.

"Ally.." he started.

"No!" I said. "You're such an ass!" I yelled. Austin gasped.

"Ally..it's not what you think.." he said. "I've just been thinking..."

"Thinking what?" I interrupted. "Thinking that you'd rather have let that bullet hit me?" Too far, I know. Way too far.

"Don't say that!" he screamed. "Don't you ever say that again! I'd never think that.."

"Well I don't know what you're thinking..." I said softly.

"I was just thinking.." said Austin. "That maybe..we were just crazy.."

I couldn't move. I finally forced myself to cross the room and sit on the foot of his bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking just past me, with his hair falling in his eyes.

"I just mean..maybe you aren't really in love with me...you just think you are..cuz I saved your life.." he said. I suddenly didn't see an ass anymore. I saw an insecure boy. I felt bad. So bad, that I didn't think about his side of this. I was too busy having my own insecurities. I never thought Austin could have any.

"Austin.." I said. I pulled my legs up onto the bed, so that I was sitting crosslegged. "I understand how you feel. After you saved me..I was the most grateful than I'd ever been..about anything. I saw you as my hero. But I've loved you long before that. "

He met my eyes for the first time. "Really?" He asked.

"When we wrote our first song together...and our hands touched on the piano..I thought you were...cute..then when we had our practice date..I realized I liked you..then..when you wrote 'steal your heart'...I realized I loved you." I said. I'd never told anyone that..I'd only written it down.

He sat up in bed. I moved so we were face to face. He smiled at me for the first time in days. I felt my heart melt right on cue. It happens everytime he smiled.

"Ally..I.." Austin started. I tensed up. What was about to happen now? "I'm such an idiot.." he finished.

"Austin, I already knew that.." I said. He laughed and I did too. I can't believe I was so mad at him. All along, he had insecurities, just like me. Just like anyone else.

"Ally..I love you..and I'm so sorry for being a jerk." he said.

"I'm sorry for blowing this out of proportion.." I said.

"No, you had every right to be mad.." he said.

"No..I was insensitive to your thoughts." I said.

"But you didn't know..." he said.

We were leaning closer with every exchange of words. His face was so close. I wanted to kiss him. I could tell he wanted me too, because his pupils were dilated, his face was flushed, and his breathing was quick.

"Well.." I said. I don't know what I wanted to say. I had nothing in mind. I wanted to kiss him. But I wanted him to initiate.

"Well what?" he asked.

"..I don't know." I said. I barely heard what he said. I was staring at his lips.

"...What are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

"I'm thinking I want you bad." I said without thinking.

He crashed his lips onto mine. His hands went to my waist. I responded immediately by tangling my hands in his hair. He had the sexiest hair. His lips were even softer and more amazing than I remembered. I got onto my knees, so I was towering over him slightly. I moved my hand to the side of his face. His face felt scruffy, and that just turned me on.

I was licking at his lips, begging for him. He moaned and parted his lips. I felt his tongue brush softly against mine, then harder. His dominance was so hot. I pulled back, gasping, but this was not over. I leaned back in, kissing his face and neck. I honestly had no idea what I was doing, I just let my body act on it's own.

I was softly kissing his face. I slowly moved to his neck. I bit his neck softly and he growled. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed his back down onto the bed. I started kissing his mouth again. His tongue moved in sync with mine.

My hands roamed down his muscular arms. He detached his mouth from my mine and moved to my neck. He kissed my neck lightly. He moved higher to a spot just below my ear. He kissed it lightly and I moaned softly. He took advantage of this. He nipped and sucked on that sensitive spot. I dug my nails into his arms and moaned. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it over his head.

"S-stop.." he said suddenly. I leaned back from him. I was panting hard. I realized I was half on top of him.

"W-what's the matter? I am I hurting you?" I asked. He didn't look at me.

"No..I mean it doesn't hurt..it's just kinda stiff..and then there's the scar..." he said quickly. He was mumbling.

"What?" I asked.

"The scar..I don't want you to see it.." he said quietly.

"Oh..get over yourself.." I said. "I don't care about that.." I climbed on top of him. I was straddling him now. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. His chest was fully exposed to me. I'd seen him shirtless before..but this was different.

My hands roamed across his sculpted chest. I'd always wanted to do this. I leaned down and began kissing his chest. I licked my way down his chest. I felt him shiver beneath me. This felt almost..powerful. I kissed down his right side and I felt him shiver again. I pulled back and looked down. There it was on his right hip. I bandage covered most of it. I could still see the shiny scarred skin beneath it.

"It's ugly isn't it?" he asked softly.

"No." I said honestly. "It's hot.." I guess I said the right thing, because the next thing I knew, he grabbed me and quickly flipped us over. He was on top of me now. He was kissing me again. His lips moved quickly as if impatient. He pulled back and gazed at me with lust. It was very new and exciting.

He lightly played with the hem of my shirt, as if uncertain what to do.

"That's my shirt." he said finally.

"Um..yea." I said. "...You can have it back.." I said. He smiled and slowly pulled it over my head. This was more than anyone has ever seen of me. I blushed and covered myself. He lightly grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms away, exposing me.

"You're beautiful.." he said. I blushed again. He was so sweet, and he was looking at me with love and lust..

He leaned down and kissed me again. This time it was slow and sweet..until I started licking his lips again, forcing his mouth open. I brushed my tongue into his mouth, and he growled again. After a minute, he pulled back again.

"Ally.." he said nervously. "Are you..um..still the master of your own domain?"

"Excuse me?" I said. What the hell does that mean...

"Are you..a virgin?" he asked simply. Oh..

"..Yes." I said. "Are you?"

"Yeah.." he said. I was surprised, to be honest.

He lightly trailed his fingers across my stomach. His fingers were so warm. My breath hitched when his fingers brushed across the front clasp of my bra. He looked up at me. I looked into his eyes and bit my lip nervously.

He slowly undid the clasp of my bra. He slid the straps down my arms and pulled it out from under me. He leaned down and began kissing my breasts. My face flushed and I let out an audible mewl. He smirked.

I felt him run his tongue along my breasts. I gasped as I felt him pinch my nipples with his rough guitar-playing fingers. My head fell back and I closed my eyes. He leaned up and began kissing my neck again. His licking and nipping was driving me crazy.

"Austin..." I gasped. He leaned up and looked at me.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Please.." I said. "Make love to me..." I blushed deeply. He leaned forward and kissed me like crazy. While he was distracted, I reached forward and grabbed the drawstrings of his shorts. I tried to untie them but my fingers were fumbling. I felt so nervous.

He placed his hands over mine. "I'll do it." he said. He quickly untied them. They slid off of him, and he pulled them off and tossed them on the floor. I could see his arousal in his boxers. I reached out and wrapped my hand around it. He pressed his face into the crook of my neck and groaned.

It was like fire between my legs. I'd never felt this before. I wanted him now. I let go of him and slid my own shorts off. I tossed them to the floor. I grabbed the waistband of his boxers. I looked into his eyes. There was no fear in them. Only love and lust.

"Are you afraid?" he asked almost inaudibly.

"..Yes." I said. I couldn't lie to him. He gave me a reassuring smile. He reached up and stroked my face with the back of his hand.

"It's gonna be okay..I'll be gentle. Are you on the pill?" he asked. I shook my head. He climbed off of me. For a second I thought he was abandoning the idea. I saw him open his desk drawer and get something. He came back over and climbed on top of me.

I saw him wince slightly.

"Are you in pain?" I asked worriedly.

"A little..." he admitted. "But I'll be okay..."

He started kissing me again. I ran my hands across his chest. I then went lower, grabbing his erection. He growled again.

"T-take off your underwear..." I said.

''You first.." He whispered in my ear.

"No, you first.." I said.

"..Okay." he said. He smirked and grabbed the waistband of my panties. Before I had time to react, he pulled them down. He pulled them completely off and tossed them on the floor.

"Austin.." I said. I wanted to be annoyed. But this was just so sexy. I gasped when he leaned down and kissed my stomach. He then moved lower.

"Austin..don't.." I started, but it was too late. He forced my legs apart. He slowly and tentatively ran his tongue along my sex.

Oh my god. My head snapped back and I moaned loudly. I felt him do it again and I had to cover my mouth to stifle my scream of pleasure. His tongue was exploring me now.

"..You taste so good.." he said. His tongue found my clit. I pressed it lightly and I almost lost it.

I screamed his name, but that only spurred him on. He was sucking on me lightly.

My hips were rolling like crazy. It wasn't making it easy for him, I'm sure..but it was almost involuntary. His tongue was like magic. With every flick and stroke it was making me melt. I gripped the bedsheets hard. I was vaguely aware that I was practically screaming.

I felt a fire inside me. I knew I was close. I tangled my hands into his hair and pulled his face up.

"Ally?" he asked. I wanted to speak, to tell him what I needed but I couldn't. My heart was slamming in my chest and I was panting hard.

"What is it?" he asked smugly. He knew what he did. He knew I was like putty in his hands. I could barely catch my breath, let alone speak.

"Austin..I need you..now." I said between pants. He took off his boxers. I gasped. I'd never seen a naked boy before. Well, except on tv and the internet, but it's not like I went looking or anything. He held up the condom he'd gotten from his desk drawer. He opened it and rolled it onto his length.

I felt very nervous now. He took note and laid down on top of me. He kissed me slowly and lovingly.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you, too.." I said.

He placed the tip of his erection at my entrance. He slowly pushed into me. I felt him slide in slowly. I gasped when he hit my barrier.

"Are you ready?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, just do it.." I said quickly. I squeezed my eyes shut and dug my nails into his arms. He thrusted into me, breaking my hymen. I winced, but to my surprise I didn't cry. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Are you in pain?'' he asked worriedly.

"No." I lied. "Are you?"

"No.." he said. He was motionless inside me. After a minute the pain faded. It was replaced by desire. I rolled my hips lightly.

He began to thrust in and out slowly. I moaned loudly. I blushed deeply. I didn't mean to be so loud. That just excited him more. He began to move faster. I rolled my hips and felt my clit brush against him with each thrust. It was amazing.

I began to feel that fire again.

"Austin..I'm so close.." I moaned. He began to move faster.

"Me too, baby..." he growled.

I was on the edge. I felt myself about to climax.

"Ally.." he growled into my ear just as I came. I dug my nails into his back and moaned loudly. My entire body shook and I felt as if I were on fire.

My body was still shaking as he pulled out of me. He laid down next to me. I closed my eyes. I couldn't think. I could barely breathe. My heart was slamming in my chest. I opened my eyes and turned to face Austin. His eyes were closed. His hair was disheveled.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Hmm.." he replied without opening his eyes.

"...I love you.." I said. He opened his eyes.

"I love you too.." he said.

I got up and started getting dressed. I could feel his eyes on my naked body. I finally pulled my shirt. I laid back down next to him.

"You should get dressed too, your parents will be here too.." I said. He smiled at me. He starting getting dressed too. I stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh crap.." I said suddenly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just remembered..my dad's mad at you.." I said. "He thinks you broke my heart.."

"Why does he think that?" he asked worriedly.

"Cuz I told him you did..." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Cuz I was mad at you.." I said. "Now my dad wants to give you a piece of his mind or something.."

"Aw man, I'm gonna get shot again, aren't I?" said Austin.

I laughed. "No...he'll be okay after I tell him about this.." I said.

"Y-you're gonna tell him..about this?" he asked nervously.

"What? No.." I said quickly. "I mean..I'll tell him about us getting back together."

He nodded.

"We are..back together, right?" I asked.

"Of course.." he said. "I'd love for you to be my girlfriend again.."

"Well alright.." I said. I grabbed his hand. "I'll be your girlfriend again..."

He went to his desk and took some of medicine. Just as he sat back on the bed I heard his parents come home.

"Austin..we've got pancakes!" his mom called. Austin smiled.

"You wanna stay for dinner?" he asked me. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the hall. I noticed he was limping.

"Are you in pain?" I asked.

"..eh." he said.

I wondered how long he would be hurting. I woke up this morning and I'd been hurting too. He fixed me up. He made me feel whole again..I wish I could do the same for him.

**A/N; Only one chapter left...**


	6. They're playing our song

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the final chapter. Make sure you tell me what you think in the end..**

I arrived at Austin's bright and early monday morning. Today was a very special day. I was glad for the good sunny weather. I was wearing my best red dress, and I curled my hair. I was even wearing my special perfume, the one in the crystal bottle that mom gave me.

I knocked on the door. I had butterflies from all the excitement. Mrs. Moon opened the door.

"Hey Ally." she greeted me. "We're just on our way out..." Mr. Moon stepped out beside her. I smiled at them. "Well, see you there.." I said. I watched them walk down the driveway.

I walked inside and shut the door. I walked down the hall and opened the door to Austin's room. He was still in bed. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey.." he said.

"Hey..Lazy bones..time to get up.." I said.

"..No thanks.." he said. He pulled the blankets over his head. I sighed and crossed the room. I grabbed the blankets and pulled them off of him.

I gasped when I realized he was only in his underwear. He seemed unaffected. He grabbed a pillow and put in over his head.

"Austin, you have to get up." I said.

"Why.." he mumbled.

''Because we're going out..you need fresh air." I said. I walked to his closet and began rummaging through it. I pulled out a nice button down shirt and tossed it at him.

"Up and at 'em.." I said. He sat up and started getting dressed.

"So..where are we going?" he asked me. I tossed some pants at him.

"Oh..ya' know..out" I lied.

"Hm.." he said. "So going out..and us dressed up..has nothing to do with my birthday?"

"Is it your birthday?" I asked. "Why I completely forgot.." I was lying at he could tell.

"Uh yeah.." he said. He finished getting dressed and went to the bathroom. While he was gone I quickly checked my hair and make up.

He came back in the room.

"Alright, let's go..." I said happily. I took his hand and we walked out to the living room. His wheelchair sat in the corner. I pushed it over.

"Have a seat." I said. He looked sad.

"Do I have to? I can walk fine.." he said.

"I just don't wanna risk any accidents." I said. He sat down. I pushed him outside into the fresh air.

We were almost at the mall now.

"So where are we going?" Austin asked me again.

"Just..out.." I said. We arrived at Sonic Boom. The lights were out. I pushed him inside and flipped on the lights.

Immediately everyone jumped out from behind the counter.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted. Austin smiled.

''Hey..a party!" Austin said happily. Dez ran over, holding his camera.

"I got his reaction recorded!" Dez said happily. "That'll be something to show the kids in ten years.."

The store was decorated very well. Balloons and streamers were everywhere. There was even a cake on the counter. All of our friends from school where here too, and Austin's parents. Austin stood up. I gave him a worried look.

"I'll be alright.." he told me with a smile.

Soon the party was in full swing. Everyone was dancing and having fun. I got some drinks and made my way back over to Austin. I handed him a soda.

"Thanks for the party, babe.." he said. "I was really surprised.."

"You knew all along..didn't you..? I asked.

"..Yeah I knew." he said with a laugh.

"..I know it's no beach concert..but I'm glad you're having fun.." I said.

He smiled at me and pulled me close to him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too.." I said. I stood up on my toes and kissed him. I could feel him brush his tongue along my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't really want to get into this now...but he was so irresistible.

"Hey guys!" said Dez. I jumped apart from Austin. My face was red. I turned to see Dez.

"Um..what is it?" I asked him quickly.

"Sorry...didn't mean to ruin your moment.." said Dez. "I just need an opinion, should I ask that girl to dance..?" he pointed to someone. I looked to see Alex, Austin's doctor's daughter.

"Yea, she told me she thinks your cute." I said.

"Really?" Dez asked happily.

"Yea, go for it dude.." said Austin.

"Alright..I'm going in.." Dez fixed his hair and sauntered over to her.

I turned back to Austin.

"Happy birthday..." I said. I kissed him again. I was starting to regret the crowds of people. I just wanted to kiss him forever. I began to trail my hands up his chest.

"Austin.." said a voice. Austin and I quickly jumped apart again. I looked over to see Jimmy Starr.

"Hey Jimmy..." I said. My face was red again. Having your boyfriend's boss catch you kissing him was kinda awkward.

"Austin..I was really worried to hear about you." said Jimmy.

"..Thanks." said Austin.

"Yea, I was worried you were really hurt.." said Jimmy. "But I can see you're back on your feet..and a little more.."

I blushed. I knew what he was thinking.

"Thanks for stopping by.." Austin said.

"Well I wouldn't miss it.." said Jimmy. ''So how about a song?"

"A song?" Austin asked. ''Yea..I mean, if you're up to it.."

"Sure!" Austin said excitedly. He always loved performing...even now, with his stiff hip.

"Austin.." I said worriedly. I placed a hand on his arm.

He flashed me his signature smile.

"I'll be fine.." He told me. He grabbed a guitar from one of the displays and hopped onto the counter. Everyone quieted down.

"What's up everybody?" Austin asked excitedly. Everyone cheered. "Thanks for coming..it means a lot to me..I just wanted to sing a special song..this one goes out to someone special..someone who.."

"Just sing the song!" Trish shouted. Everyone laughed. The music started.

_You're a good girl..._

_The perfect picture of an angel's smile.._

_From a magazine.._

"The stars look beautiful tonight..." I said. Austin and I were sitting out at the mall pond. The party was still going on back at the store. I had just really wanted to be alone with him.

"You look beautiful..." Austin told me. I blushed.

"Austin.." I said. I looked up at him. The moonlight made him seem as if he were glowing.

"What is it?" He asked. I moved my hand over his.

''I don't think I ever properly thanked you..for saving my life.." I said.

"Oh sure you did.." He said. He smiled at me. "We're together again, aren't we?"

"Yea..I'm so happy.'' I said.

"Me too.." said Austin. I moved over and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You really are my hero.." I said.

Austin turned to me and kissed me slowly.

"And you're my world..."

**The End. **


End file.
